


by any other name

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically fluff, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sho summons a demon. just not the one he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> another special tiny-fic, this time for kinoface, who chose sakumoto and #20 (magic spell) from [this list](http://harinezumi-kun.tumblr.com/post/86649270988). i may have cheated on this one a bit by sneaking in a jun-character i know you're weak to :3 enjoy!

“You are mine to command,” Sho says. It’s meant to be the end of the incantation, powerful and assertive. Instead, it comes out as an awed whisper.

“Master,” the demon replies. He dips his head humbly, but there is nothing else humble about his appearance. The demon has assumed a human form, and his face is all sharp angles, his body whipcord muscle. His eyes glint with a wine-dark light, and his black hair is a wild mane around his head. And he is absolutely, 100% naked.

“You—ah—could you manifest some clothes?” Sho manages after clearing his throat a few times.

“Is that a command?” the demon asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow. He hasn’t stepped out of the summoning circle, and Sho is a little afraid to let him. This isn’t going at all as he planned.

“Yes, please. I mean, yes, I command you to—to be dressed.”

Sho turns around, realizing even as he does that it’s ridiculous—it’s not like the demon needs privacy to magically make clothes appear.

“Master,” the demon says again after a moment. Sho turns back to find the demon now dressed simply in a black shirt and a pair of dark pants so tight as so make them practically useless for any kind of modesty. 

“What name will you give me, Master? I cannot leave the circle without one.”

“Oh, well,” Sho stutters. He clears his throat again, runs a hand through his hair bashfully. “Look, the thing is, I didn’t, um—I didn’t mean to summon a, you know…” He gestures helplessly. “…a sexy demon.”

The demon’s face goes very still, as if he’s caught somewhere between flattered and annoyed. But he doesn’t say anything, and Sho finds himself babbling on, unable to stop.

“I mean, it’s not that there’s anything wrong with—it’s just that—see, I meant to summon a-a companion, like a familiar or something. Because, well. My—my dog, he died. A little while ago. Suddenly, you know. And it’s not like I really saw him that much, now that I’m living away from home, but we’ve had him since I was little, and he was always there when I visited, and he’d follow me around the house, and it’s just so weird that he’s not there anymore, that he won’t be there the next time I—so I was just…I just wanted…”

To his great embarrassment, Sho finds he can’t continue past the lump in his throat. He coughs, blinks a few times to try and clear his watery eyes. And he’s kicking himself, because on any other day he would have been thrilled to have this particular demon appear in his summoning circle, but today he just…

“So anyway,” he continues gruffly. “You can go, if you want.”

Sho looks up when the demon lets out a small sigh. The demon’s expression has softened, though the slant of his heavy brows makes him look a bit annoyed, still. He kneels in the circle and points to a bit of rune-work near his left foot.

“You made a mistake, here,” he says, though his voice is gentler now, less sultry. “It says ‘companion to my body’. You should have written ‘companion to my heart’.”

Sho drops down to a crouch to inspect the runes. “Oh. Well, I thought…I didn’t know it meant…”

Then, the demon reaches out to lay a hand on Sho’s knee—which should be impossible when he hasn’t been released from the circle. Where his arm extends beyond the chalk line of runes, the air sparks and hisses a bit, but he doesn’t pull back. The demon is staring at Sho, but his eyes have dimmed to a color like the last violet light at the edge of the sky just before nightfall. Sho stares back, and watches the demon change.

Everything about the demon seems to relax. His wild hair calms to something more like messy bedhead, the angles of his face soften just a bit, as though he’s growing younger. His tight, black clothes shift—now he’s in an overlarge sweatshirt and loose, ragged jeans. His feet are bare; they may have been before, but it seems more noticeable now that it’s just his toes peeking out from under his baggy hems.

“But I can be the kind of companion you need,” the demon says. “If you like.” 

“Oh,” Sho says. “Oh, I…”

“What name were you thinking of?” the demon asks. He smiles, not a provocative smirk, bit a toothy little grin. Sho’s face is already red—he hasn’t recovered from the demon’s first appearance—but now he feels a sharp little flutter of emotion just below his ribcage. 

“I was—well, my dog…was named Momo.”

The demon winces, as this is apparently a little too far beneath his dignity.

“How about ‘Jun’?” the demon suggests.

Sho blinks in surprise. “Is that…your name?”

“It’s _a_ name. And it’s not a dog’s name.”

Sho smiles a little ruefully. “Right. Okay. Jun.” Sho stands and extends a hand. “I release you from the circle.”

The demon—Jun—stands, smiles again, and takes Sho’s hand.


End file.
